


《沉溺》停车场（全）

by clzybhc



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 沉溺 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clzybhc/pseuds/clzybhc





	1. 《沉溺》by茶洛

离演奏会还有三个小时的时候助理来家里给季真送礼服，因为季真在洗澡所以是蒋龙城给开的门。  
魁梧的身形遮住部分客厅里射来的灯光巨大的阴影将人笼罩住有种莫名的压迫感，裸露的腹部除了有八块结实的腹肌还有一道狰狞的疤痕从腰侧一直爬到胸前，配上冷峻刚毅的面庞和嘴里叼着的烟，要是再纹个青龙助理怕是撒腿就跑了。  
“怎么了？”熟悉的温和的声音从屋内传来。  
蒋龙城侧身将脸有些发白的助理露了出来，“找你的。”然后就回了房间。  
去会场的路上，助理坐在驾驶座欲言又止。  
季真通过后视镜朝他微微一笑，“我结婚了，就昨天。”  
“……”  
“军婚。”  
“咳。”助理掩嘴假咳了一声，“好事……嗯……好事。季哥，你能让物业把你那层楼的感应灯修了吗？”  
季真看着他那还没缓过神的样子突然忍不住拿谱子遮住脸低低笑出了声。  
等到音乐会结束后蒋龙城开车来接季真，助理离他远远的隔了十米就再也不敢靠近。季真坐进副驾驶座笑着说：“你天天板着脸，把我助理吓着了。”蒋龙城淡淡应了一声。  
季真抬头借停车场顶的光发现他眼睛有些红，“没睡好？”  
蒋龙城按按眉头帮他把车门关上，“嗯。把安全带扣上。”  
回去路途经过一个小巷，蒋龙城不经意往陪伴瞄了一眼，突然踩了一脚刹车拿起钱包将车门打开，“你在车里等等我，我去买点东西。”  
等他回到车上时手里多了一袋东西。季真有些好奇的打开塑料袋，耳朵有些发红——三件套。  
等红灯的时候，蒋龙城敲打着方向盘，瞥了一眼从打开袋子就没有再说话的人，“那个东西会用吗？”  
“啊？”  
“灌肠器，会吗？要不要我——”  
“不用了。”季真摇摇头，有种莫名的羞耻感。  
说来也有趣，五年来两个人聚少离多，别说上床了，连嘴皮子相贴，还是没伸舌头的那种亲吻次数掰着手指都数的过来，就是牵手的次数都少得可怜，甚至昨晚的摸头都算得上是一次新进展，比现在很多早恋的高中生还纯情。  
两个人并没有急着先回家办事，先吃了一点清汤面，坐在沙发上看了一会儿今天微博发的官图，接着又去楼下溜圈，走了大半个小时，季真才先回家清理自己。  
“洗干净了？”蒋龙城回到家的时候季真已经裹着浴袍躺着床上了。蒋龙城俯身从浴袍下面探手进去往他后面按了按，那里有些湿软，一根手指很容易就戳进了半截。  
季真把腿张大了些，呼吸有些不稳，“嗯。”  
“乖，我先去冲凉。”蒋龙城在他额头落下一吻。

当蒋龙城压着他身上告诉他别害怕时，季真在想:为什么要怕呢?和自己的心上人结合是件无比美妙的事，因为就像为对方打下烙印似的。

“我不怕，不信，我现在可以给你唱谱。”然后尾音就变成了呻吟，那有些粗粝的手指擦过了专属男人的那一点，随后容纳了三根手指的后庭被微微撑开了。男人有些无奈，轻轻叹了一声气将手指抽了出来， “忍一忍。”

当那炙热的东西点点的挤开肉壁的时候，季真还是觉得有些疼，但除了努力放松自己什么都做不了。

蒋龙城在里面撞了撞，小小的动作却让季真觉得有一根发烫的铁棒在里面乱捣，捣得人疼得发慌。

蒋龙城抽插了几下退出来，拍拍他的腰，“你翻身趴在枕头上，第一次做这样会好受些。”

季真听话的趴着把臀部撅起来，或许是想要结合的强烈欲望使得没有丝毫扭捏。

蒋龙城一边亲吻他的脖颈，边又挤了进去，这次整根没入，没有丝毫的怜惜磨蹭。插的季真眼眶一热，忍不住鸣咽一声，身后的人却抓着他的腰开始做前后活塞运动，每一次抽出与插入都只能微微擦过那一点，还未来得及品味那一刹那蚀骨的快感，就又被穴口粗暴的撑开与深入的疼痛所淹没。

蒋龙城结实的胸膛贴在他那光洁的脊背上，有些痴迷的啃咬着圆润的肩头，身下的动作却异常的粗暴，疾风骤雨的抽插让季真来不及喘气。季真被干得有些意识不清，忽然蒋龙城的动作缓了下来，伏在他的耳边轻柔的说什么。季真像摇曳的小船找到了一根与岸边相连的系绳，顿时放松下来，语气里却带上了委屈与哭腔，“蒋龙城....你慢点....我疼。”

那人才恍若梦想般蓦然停下了动作，呆滞了几秒后将性器拔了出来将人翻了个身，把旁边的台灯拧开才看清那脸上的泪光。他摸摸季真的脸，将沾满了润滑剂的套子取下来换上一个新的，重新抵到张合的穴口说:“对不起， 我会小心的。”少了痴情多了几分小心，然后再次进入了湿热的甬道，开始了节奏的律动，九浅一深，刺激着逐渐因为快感而肿胀的前列腺。耻毛渐渐被沾湿，不知道是被带出的润滑剂还是季真的体液滴了下来。

“嗯啊.....”快感总能让人丧失羞耻心，肉壁被不断冲撞，季真手发抖着握住了自己翘起的挺硬开始上下套弄，尾指不知是有意还是无意的触摸着结合处，嘴里的呻吟被撞的支离破碎，却是一声高过一声。

看着这殷红张合的嘴，蒋龙城将人揽腰抱起圈在怀里，重力使二人的结合更为深切，季真想失声尖叫却被温热的双唇堵住，一根软滑灵活的东西深入了嘴中挑逗着自己的舌尖分散自己的注意力。而下面的火热却仍然在坚持着对自己的攻略，缓慢而坚定，最后的一记深捅，让肉穴应激性缩，随后他感到体内的东西开始软化，温热的液体缓缓流出浸湿了腿跟。

第一场欢爱是在亲吻中结束的。

“或许，我们可以慢慢来……”低哑的声音萦绕耳边，催得季真浑身颤抖地射了出来，脱力的倒在他的身上，沉沉地闭上眼——慢慢来， 我们也许还有很多时间，很多个五年……  
也许蒋龙城的技术不错，亦或是只做了一次的原因，第二天季真除了肌肉有些酸软其他没有什么，但蒋龙城依然只允许他喝粥和清汤，监督他上了三次药。季真乐在其中，干脆就窝在床上不起了，嘴角挂在自认为是惯常浅浅的微笑，直到蒋龙城揉揉他的腮帮子，说：“别笑了，脸都要抽了。这么高兴？”  
“高兴。”季真咂咂嘴，然后回了句，“我平常也这样笑。”  
蒋龙城挑挑眉，有些意外，“我还以为你任何时候都只会笑着应诺别人，说，好。”  
季真动作一滞，眼睑半垂，盯着手里的热汤，“是吗？其实我觉得还好。”仰起头依然是温润的笑容，那一瞬间的失落感似乎从不存在。  
“你们这叫礼仪性微笑，很假。”蒋龙城起身把凹下的被子铺平，就起身去晒衣服。


	2. 《沉溺》第十九章完整版

【19.】承欢  
蒋龙城做事从来不算温柔，就连床上欢爱也一向如此，绝对的主宰者，一下又一下地径直捣入，将那紧致的内壁撑开到极致。  
季真抱着他的脖子有些吃力地喘息，身子随着他的动作前后摇摆，不时因为顶到那一点而失声尖叫，光滑的指尖竟在蒋龙城背后硬是留下了一道又一道划痕，“嗯啊..……蒋龙城……点。   
蒋龙城的动作向来霸道迅猛，诺大的性、器极速抽插，带出大鼓粘液沾在二人的耻毛上，染湿了床单，殷红的幽口来不及收缩就又被顶开闯入，和沾着眼里的发红的眼角般泛着水光，可怜至极。  
“轻、轻一点..嗯啊.....真受不了.....季真被他快速顶撞得说不全话，吐出来的字也是带着哭腔。  
蒋龙城有些爱怜地亲吻 着他的额头，身下的动作却并未因此变得轻柔，一边继续操、千季真逐渐湿润地肉穴，边套弄着季真高昂的欲望，伏在他的耳边哑声问:“你生病是怎么回事?  
说着往那一处用力一顶，内壁随之紧紧一吸附在那一处，爽得让蒋龙城低吼一声， 用力抓住季真细瘦地腰肢加快了他坐在自己身上上下蹲起的速度，屋内肉体撞击的“啪啪啪”声混杂着粘稠液体地“滋滋”声，一时不绝于耳。  
“唔啊.....季真急喘着抱住蒋龙城的背，含着泪眼眶愈加发红，“你轻点……嗯啊——好不好……”  
声音如同羽毛扫过心脏，发痒，让人想欺负。  
蒋龙城将发烫的性器抽出来，把人放在床上，拿过一个枕头塞他腰底下，“不好。 ”说完又欺身压了上去，咬了咬那两颗挺立的小红豆， “不乖的孩子要接受惩罚。”手指在一闭一合的下面用力地扣挖，像是要将那里弄坏一般，让季真感觉到恐惧。  
“我说........我说...... 季真发颤着哽咽道:“发........我回来、就、就发烧了。  
蒋龙城这才抽出了手，在那臀间处捏了捏 “乖，奖励你。说完将季真的腿折到胸前，再次扶着自己的昂扬挺进深处。季真有些欲哭无泪，却只能被动承受，就如同口中不受控制的呻吟声。  
欲望如潮水要将他淹没到海底.....  
等一切完事后，蒋龙城拿起事先准备好的软膏给季真上药，那里有许些红肿，蒋龙城不敢太莽撞，在中指和食指上挤了一点，慢慢地打圈按摩着幽口，一点一点地把药膏往里边送,看着季真趴在床上皱眉细细抽气的样，蒋龙城这才有些懊悔——做得太过了，季真这细皮嫩肉的，是不一样的。  
“疼吗？”  
季真咬着下唇摇摇头，额角却有些冒汗。  
“那我轻点。”蒋龙城低身在那唇上亲了一口，以示安慰，“下次记得和我讲真话，不然有你好受。”   
季真瞪了他一眼，把头扭过飞速埋入枕头里，“你混蛋。”  
蒋龙城挑挑眉，“我又是变态又是混蛋，你喜欢？”  
季真把头闷在枕头里隔了很久才小声道：“不喜欢。”  
“嗯？”蒋龙城帮他把裤子提上，在屁股上轻轻打了一下，将人拖起撑在怀里，“再说一遍。”  
季真闭着眼不敢看他，弯长的睫毛在空中轻轻颤抖，突然脸就红了，“是爱，不喜欢，是爱。”  
蒋龙城笑着看他，伸手替他按摩腰部和背部的肌肉，“你的爱给过很多人吗？”  
季真有些着急地睁开眼，连忙否认，“不是的，只爱你。”  
蒋龙城故意逗他，“那其他家人怎么办？”  
季真觉得脸部充血有些发烫，将头埋在他厚实的肩上，“是喜欢，喜欢他们。”  
蒋龙城一手帮他捏揉有些僵硬紧绷的肌肉，一手轻轻拍抚着他的肩，上半身小幅度摇晃像哄睡一个婴孩一般，“嗯，我知道了。”  
对不起终究是没有说出口，嘴角的笑也渐渐敛去——是爱么？  
是爱，专情到卑微的爱。  
专情的人这一生只会爱一个人，并且只这爱一次——倾其所有，义无反顾。所以请好好珍惜，因为他早已没有多余的爱情资本再去供养另一个人，一无所有到连他自己都觉得可怜、可悲。  
没过多久，季真就趴在他的肩上浅浅睡去，平稳湿热的呼吸打在蒋龙城麦色的脖颈上。蒋龙城小心地把他放在叠起的被子上，又重新从柜子里拿出一张薄毯盖在他的身上，走前忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，然后将唇覆上那光洁的额间，“午安，能睡的小猪。”  
等季真醒来的时候已经是晚上七点半，睡了差不多四个小时，有些头昏脑胀的，坐起来时下面还有些隐隐作痛。  
第一次相安无事的两个人，反倒在第二次受了伤。  
季真撑着床头柜站起来，不仅挪步，皮肤间的摩擦使得下面有些火辣辣的疼，腰背肌肉也是酸得不行。等他极力控制着自己有些别扭的脚步慢慢走到楼梯口时才发现大家已经在饭厅就坐，就等着他下来才动筷了。  
这一回蒋龙城坐到了原位，还在他的凳子上放了一张软垫，季真看到它耳后根就泛上一层薄红，等他小心翼翼坐上去的时候蒋龙城的右手又伸了过来，捏着他的膝盖，左手拿筷子。   
蒋正越咳了一声，“你什么时候改用左手了。”  
蒋龙城正色道：“我一直左右手轮流用，以确保它们的灵活性，从而使得我在执行任务中可以更灵敏地对更多情况进行反应。”头头是道地胡说八道。  
季真羞得一餐饭都没敢抬头。  
吃完饭在客厅里陪父母聊了一会儿天，季真才上楼打算继续趴着。没想到刚到楼梯转角口就撞上了一个人，季真低头连声道歉。  
那人不满地“啧”了一声，拍拍自己的衣服，“走路不看路。”  
季真有些错愕地抬头，对上蒋郑天那张臭脸。  
蒋郑天斜眼看着他，“我说，你床上的叫声能不能小点，吵死了，不知道的还以为杀猪呢。”说完便撞过季真的肩，双手插着裤子口袋下了楼。  
季真扭头抿唇看着他，脸色有些难看。   
少年在路过时，轻飘飘来了一句，“下贱。”连个余光都不屑于给，只是扬头望着天花板。  
季真感觉他的指尖都在抽动、颤动，却最终只能握拳，将那团怒气与惊恐无息地碾成灰烬，散化在掌心。  
……  
晚上季真在床上翻来覆去睡不着。  
蒋龙城捏了一下他的屁股，“还不睡。”  
“睡不着。”  
“那我们就来做点有意思的事。”  
说着手就摸上了季真的腰，顺着那腰线来回抚摸。  
季真把他的手拍掉，“不做。”  
蒋龙城悻悻缩回手，侧躺在床上撑着脑袋打量他，“生气了？”  
季真没有说话。  
蒋龙城亲亲季真有些微凉的脸颊，“我错了，以后不会了。”  
季真艰难地翻了个身，背对着他闭上眼不搭理。  
蒋龙城挑眉掰着季真的肩膀，将人翻过来，这一动作带得季真倒抽一口冷气，伸手不停嗯压着依旧酸痛的腰部，“你做什么？”  
蒋龙城啄啄他的薄唇，“你知道做完运动腿部肌肉酸痛最好的缓解方法是什么么？”  
季真睨他。  
“一起来就做十个上下蹲。”  
季真推他。  
“所以你现在腰部肌肉酸痛也是一个原理。”  
蒋龙城抓着他的手摸了摸自己的胯下，“这叫为了你好。”  
季真哭笑不得，只能抬颚去迎合那如雨滴落下的吻。  
两个人在暖烘烘的被子里该亲、该脱、该啃、该摸、该咬的准备的差不多了，门房外突然传来敲门声。季真吓得赶紧把蒋龙城往旁边一推，将整张被子抢来把自己裹起，整个脑袋缩进被子里，闷声道：“你去看看是谁。”  
蒋龙城不满地啧了一声，伸手把被单扯过，顺手扔到一旁，“不去，我们继续。敲一会就不敲了，锁着门的。”  
季真吓得脸有些白，不敢说话，蒋龙城压在他的身上啃咬那精致的锁骨，一手揉着季真的臀部，一手去够ky，胯下撞了撞季真，“你听这不没声音了吗？”  
季真只是捂着嘴摇头。  
突然就有锁孔发出清脆的“咔嚓”一声，一缕橙黄的廊灯灯光扫了进来，季真用力拍打着还压在自己身上的蒋龙城的裸露的脊背，因为恐慌瞳孔瞬间放大。  
透进来的灯光一点点增多，就在那光束要扫射到床上时蒋龙城立刻抛起刚刚扔在一旁的床单，刚好遮挡在两人裸 露的身上，“啪嗒”房间内的顶灯被人打开了。  
“小天？”蒋龙城坐起身，季真窝在他旁边只敢把眼睛露出来，“你哪来的钥匙。”  
蒋郑天定定地看着他们，许久轻“呵”一声，嘴角的笑让季真有些发寒，“你以前给我的。”  
“你先出去。”蒋龙城皱眉指着门口。  
等蒋郑天走到门外，蒋龙城才弯腰拍拍季真的脸“乖，我出去一趟。”说完就捡起地板上扔下的浴巾绕腰一圈打了个结就出了卧室。  
等他回来的时候季真刚好冲完凉出来。蒋龙城黑着脸把手里的钥匙往垃圾桶一扔，“我刚刚已经训过他了，太不像话了。”  
季真没理他，坐在床头抹护手液，倒是蒋龙城自己贴了上去。  
“别闹。”  
“生气了。”  
肯定句。  
“没有。”  
“口是心非。”蒋龙城把手伸进那半敞的浴衣里，捏捏那两颗小红豆，“没事儿，夫妻床头吵架床尾和，我们现在刚好从床头开始。”  
季真这次是真有些生气但又不好说，只是硬生生地把他的手拿出，“你今天去超市不只买糖吧？”  
蒋龙城已经将人扑在床上，扣着他的手腕开始亲吻，“嗯，顺带买了今天用的。”  
季真踢他，“你今天顺带买的那几盒东西，我全部扔垃圾桶了。”  
蒋龙城诧异地看了他一眼，看来是真生气了。“没事。”蒋龙城讨好似的舔吮着季真圆润如珠的耳垂，“今天，我、不、戴、套、干、你。”  
季真微微一笑，主动抱住蒋龙城的脖子，双腿勾住那精壮的腰，仍由他动作——果然，自己还是没有办法抗拒他，一如既往，未来亦如此。


	3. 《沉溺》第三十一章完整版

在离过年还有半个月的凌晨两点多，季真在睡梦中被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，他迷糊着坐起身来摸索着想要把台灯拧开，却在指尖即将碰到台灯的那一瞬间被一个人重新压倒在床上，有力的双臂缠着季真的腰上，力道大到像是要把他的肋骨生生勒断。随着那人带风的动作一股汗臭和药味混杂在冲入鼻腔。季真本能缩着身子手脚并用地挣扎，那重量几乎压得他喘不过气。就在他要惊恐地尖叫时一个熟悉的声音响起了，“是我。”  
是蒋龙城。  
季真在黑暗中张嘴茫然地眨眨眼，深呼吸了好几口紧绷的肌肉才慢慢地放松下来。  
蒋龙城伏在他脖子旁吹气，“把你吓着了？”  
季真微敛眉推了一把他的肩头——自从争吵后季真就再也没和他联系过，心里憋着一口闷气，跟小孩子一样玩着冷战，一时这么亲密接触让季真有些不适应，况且蒋龙城身上味道太大了些。  
蒋龙城压着他不肯动，嘴唇在脸上磨来磨去，哑着嗓子说：“你让我抱一会儿。”说着将头埋在肩窝的肩窝，大口大口地吸着属于他的气息，如同一个贪婪瘾君子，眯着的眼里透出几分欢愉。  
季真感到有个硬邦邦的东西慢慢挺立着抵在他的股缝间，在那一处不断摩擦，不时隔着布料朝着幽处顶一下。季真试图掰开他的手臂，手碰之处都是一片湿黏，这让他浑身不自在，“先去洗澡，身上味道怪大的。”  
蒋龙城好像没听见似的，啃了一口他的下巴，低声问：“我不给你打电话，你就不会给我打电话吗？”  
季真偏头不回答。  
蒋龙城又说：“我好想你……我第一时间想到的居然是你……”他捧起季真的下颚，舌尖轻舔着那嫣红的唇，居然带有几分讨好，“我不该对你凶，可你也不该不打电话给我啊。”下面那处炙热越发挺硬，不住地撞着季真的小腹，有意无意地撩拨着他。  
季真终究是松了口，淡淡道：“带套。上次还留了一盒。”  
蒋龙城急切地脱去他的睡裤，对着那雪白的臀瓣揉了几把，毫无章法地在他的脸上一路亲到锁骨，牙齿隔着睡衣对着那两颗小红果咬了一一口，‘好乖, 你忍忍，好乖的。 ” 说着用长着枪茧的手指在季真嘴里搅了搅，然后有些粗暴地在那处幽口草草扩张了几下，扶着自己的大玩意儿就往里面撞。生涩的内壁被贸然顶开，疼得季真浑身发颤，前面都软了下来。季真咬着唇不住瑟缩，拳头在蒋龙城的背脊上用力捶了几下。

蒋龙城重新退到幽口，吻去他眼角的水珠，一只手帮他撸硬，另外一只手在下面来回抽插，不时朝着那一点用力一按，惹得季真又哭又喘，当然只是低声的、压抑的。等到那喘息声愈发大了蒋龙城才重新挺了进去，一下、一下直捣深处。

季真抱住他的脖子上身情不自禁地拱起贴着他的胸膛来回蹭着，呻吟声不绝于耳。  
……  
蒋龙城发泄完起身拧开台灯，打量着季真赤裸着身子失神地仰躺在床上胸口大幅度起伏的样子，那敞开的两腿间的那处殷红一张一合地断续吞吐着白浊。  
蒋龙城伸手捋起季真额前被汗沾湿的碎发，“累不累？”  
季真艰难地翻了个身扶着床头柜站起来，皱着眉看着大腿内侧流下的东西，幽幽道：“又要洗澡了。”意思是在责怪蒋龙城刚刚不戴套还内、射。  
蒋龙城朝他说：“反正流了汗也是要洗澡的。”  
季真颤着腿想要扶住他的手，却摸到了一个粗糙的东西，他下意识抬眼一看，差点没又跌坐回床上——蒋龙城的左前臂上缠了厚厚的纱布，尽管如此还是有斑斑血迹渗了出来。  
蒋龙城顺着他的目光看向自己的手臂，耸肩说：“没事的，我先去放水。等下一起洗。”  
等季真扶着腰收拾好被褥，到浴室的时候，浴缸里的水刚放好。蒋龙城光着身子坐在浴缸边沿拍拍自己的腿又朝他招手，示意他坐到自己两腿间。季真犹豫了一下才踏进浴缸缓缓坐下，浴缸里的水溢了一地。  
蒋龙城挤了点洗发水，单手顺着季真的发旋慢慢揉着，问他下边疼不疼。  
季真吸吸鼻子，眼角还泛着红，被浴室里的雾气熏得浑身发软，乖巧地趴在蒋龙城腿上显得怪可怜的，“还好，就是里面脏。”虽然这已经不是第一次被蒋龙城内射了，可他还是心里有个疙瘩，觉得脏。  
蒋龙城笑了声，“爽的时候又不见你嫌弃，还用力地吸着我，怪谁？”  
季真只是盯着他闲着的那只手上的纱布看，那纱布将小臂缠了一圈又一圈，一股难闻的药味透了出来。季真抬头问：“你这是怎么回事？”  
蒋龙城手上动作一顿，沉默着不回答。等俩个人洗好澡躺回床上蒋龙城才低声道：“这次我们出任务牺牲了两个兄弟。一个是派出去的卧底，找到他的时候尸体都不能看了，另外一个是我们的狙击手——他就倒在我身边，浑身都是血，弹头带出了他的肌肉甚至是是破碎的器官与骨头的碎片，眼睛睁得大大的……”蒋龙城顿了顿，眼底是无限的哀伤，忍不住抓紧了季真的手，“你知道吗？这小子上两个月才刚娶了亲，出任务的前一天还乐呵呵地说他明年想要个大胖小子给他爸妈抱……接他回家的那天，他妻子就跪在地上哭到昏过去……开口的第一句话就是你不是说好是你接我回家吗……怎么就变了呢……”  
季真听得心一阵阵地发慌，手脚冰凉，脑袋里嗡嗡响着，他哆哆嗦嗦地摸上蒋龙城那只受伤的手臂，又如触碰到热铁一般将手缩了回来，眼睛突然一酸，惶恐不安地盯着蒋龙城看。  
蒋龙城亲亲他的额头，“你别怕，我这不是回来了吗？就是被刀划了。”  
季真揉着眼睛说：“蒋龙城你傻呀，枪你都躲过了，刀你却躲不过。”  
蒋龙城说：“我躲了，但是他捅过来的时候我不知道为什么突然就想到你了，我想，要是我和他们一样不在了，你该怎么办？我都还没和你打一通电话呢？都还不知道你气消了没。然后就反应慢了。”  
季真气哼哼坐他腰上，话语里却带着哭腔，“明明是你自己先凶我，你还怪我不打电话给你。明明你自己傻所以反应慢，你还怪我。”  
蒋龙城捏捏他的脚踝，耐心极了，“我错了行不行？你说说就因为那事我凶你几句，你就半年不搭理我，你就没错吗？”  
季真夹了夹大腿说：“你看！你还怪我！”语气跟个受了委屈的孩子似的。  
蒋龙城哑着嗓子拍拍他的腰侧，说：“你别夹了，再夹我下面又要挺起来了。”  
季真抽了张纸巾擦擦鼻子，从床头柜拿出一盒套拍蒋龙城脸上，“挺就挺，罚你戴套射！”  
蒋龙城笑着扣住他的脑袋，“那以后我是不是就可以不戴套了？”  
季真朝他含着泪弯眸一笑，“不可以。”接着就被蒋龙城堵住了嘴。快感如同浪潮，而他们就是这疾风巨浪中的一艘船随之颠簸。  
一夜癫狂，说不清含了多少欣喜多少愁。  
第二天两人一起睡到三竿才下了楼。和父母跟蒋郑天打了招呼，二人又一起去了珠宝店为季父季母的珊瑚婚准备礼物。蒋龙城挑了一条项链和一块订制的腕表，想问问季真意见，一回头那人却停留在戒指专柜面前微笑着听推销员讲着什么，对方带着白色手套取出了一个盒子，像季真展示着什么。季真看了看，随后摇摇头。  
回去的路上蒋龙城问季真发生了什么。季真笑着说那位店员给他讲了一个有关戒指的故事，挺有趣的。  
蒋龙城也就跟着他笑，说那你改天也讲给我听听。  
季真点点头，掐了掐他的耳尖，我们先去添点年货再说。  
蒋龙城把车停到路边，侧脸对着那发烫的掌心落下一吻，“嗯，好好准备，今年讨个好彩头。”  
最后这个年没有过成——在离除夕还有一周的时候蒋龙城被喊回了部队，一家人站在门前送他，蒋龙城先和蒋郑天说：“你别任性了，今年好好考。”  
蒋郑天仰着头不看他，鼻腔里“哼”了一声算是回应。  
他又看向季真，“今年的任务应该都是短期，说不定我可以不定期回来。”  
季真含笑着点头，手里却微微发汗。  
人虽然缺了一个，但年还是要过的，除夕前一天去逛花市的时候李榆梅还特意买了十多条金鱼回来放花园的小池子里养着，说是“富贵”之意。  
季真卧室的阳台恰好对着那个鱼池，在房间就可以看见它们摆动着尾巴四处游窜，蒋郑天没事喜欢到他们卧室从阳台对着水池抛鱼食玩。季真坐在摇椅上，笑他小孩子气，别到时候把鱼撑没了就又该挨训了。  
初十那天一池子的金鱼真死了一半，不过不是因为鱼食喂太多，而是那些鱼自己半夜跳出了池塘给旱死的。大清早的管家就叫人悄悄把那些死鱼处理掉了，说是不吉利，叫大家别乱说，让主人不高兴就不好了。  
可他哪里知道那天早晨季真就穿着睡衣站在二楼卧室隔着勾花的白色纱帘静静看着他们为着这些鱼忙碌着。  
凉风徐过，将纱帘掀起，带着丝丝寒意钻入骨中，桌上的白色的手术单成了昏暗中唯一的光亮。


End file.
